Liu Mei
Liu Mei is a major rival and sworn enemy of Wang Lin throughout the story. Background The Brilliant Void Saintess Mu Bingmei created eight Avatars across the Alliance Star System to help her hone her own Dao. Liu Mei is one such Avatar born to the main sect of Planet Suzaku, a great irony given the fued between her Brilliant Void Sect and the Four Divine Sect Suzaku distantly hails from. This Avatar would not know her status as a mere clone and itself produced one thousand Avatars to scatter across Planet Suzaku and refine her own Thousand Ruthless Domain. Thus every Avatar of this Avatar would Cultivate a Ruthless Domain and be absorbed back upon doing so. In the Country of Zhao one such Avatar was born with a her twin brother, named Liu Feng, and they were recruited by the Xuan Dao Sect as disciples due to their pure Water Spirit Roots. History Book One She is first introduced as a Xuan Dao Sect disciple alongside her twin "brother" Liu Feng. Liu Feng fights in the matches against the Heng Yue Sect at this time. She takes a passing interest in Wang Lin because he resisted her Charm ability despite being weaker than his peers at a glance. Book Two She serves as the leader of the Xuan Dao Sect disciples fighting for the right to enter the Foreign Battleground. Book Four She is revealed to be a disciple of Zhuque Zi in the Suzaku Sect. The Liu Mei of Xuan Dao Sect having only been her Avatar, and now long re-assimilated into her being. Her master orders her to plant the seed of herself into Wang Lin's Dao Heart so she can absorb his Life and Death Domain. Book Five She enter Suzaku Tomb to retrieve her soul piece. Inside the Tomb, she wait for Wang Lin at the entrance to the Inner Tomb and try to devour his domain to complete her domain but end up fusing with the Lust Domain, Mei Ji, and end up doing it with Wang Lin. Book Seven During the last few hundred years, she was accepted as a disciple by a Allheaven Star System's Huan Family's Ancestor during his travel in the Alliance Star System. She encounter Wang Lin when she went to Planet Ran Yun and try to kill him, but failed and fled with Huan Wuqing's help. When they return to the Huan Family, a few days later, Wang Lin come and attack the Huan Family. She give her domain to Huan Wuqing on 2 conditions, to kill Wang Lin, if he can't, give him a bag. Book Ten She appears in Wang Lin's Celestial Dream and confronts a 60 year old mortal scholar Wang Lin. Unable to explain the pain and familiarity in her heart, she gifts him a pill to extend his lifespan before she bids him farewell. After a while, Wang Lin tries to warn her to never get close to his Cultivator self, but she is long out of earshot. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Xuan Dao Sect Category:Mount Suzaku Category:Planet Suzaku Category:Alliance Star System Category:Huan Family Category:Planet Thousand Illusion Category:Allheaven Star System Category:Sealed Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Illusory Yin